Villain Origin - Phantom
by Iridian-Void
Summary: This is a brief Origin of one of my OC villains Esper Fade - Phantom. It takes place in the MHA universe, at a non-described time, and take place in the fictional north-western European country Draíocht.


**The Phantom**

My stories that i am writing to take place in the MHA universe, are at a non-described time, and take place in the fictional north-western European country **Draíocht.** I plan to write a full story after doing enough character origins. If you want to know his quirk and abilities before you start, skip to the end. Enjoy!

 **Esper Fade:**

I have a home now. But it wasn't always like that, before i had here, I lived on the streets, and before that i lived in hell. It was there i realized that only demons survive in hell,.. and that only nightmares could thrive in it's dark flame.

The beatings started before i could remember, I have more memories of those than not. All throughout my childhood I was beaten by my 'father.' The only person who even tried to stop him was my older brother, but after the hate was redirected to him he stopped. I was always worthless, he never said why, never even a hint, worthless was all i got from him. Day in, day out, "Worthless… Worthless… Worthless." and to make matters worse, he had quirk that allowed him to heal the bruises and fractures, it didn't stop the pain though, it only made it worse, when he broke the same bone twice.

When i got into middle school it only escalated. My brother was kicked out, for being old enough to live on his own, he broke his promise by never coming back for me, I didn't find out why until much later. And with only one target left, all of my father's violence, all of his rage, was targeted on me. On top of that a handful of students decided that they'd make me their target, they're beatings weren't quite as hard as my fathers, but mentally they stacked ten fold on top of each other. My only escape was the games that I stole. I should have felt bad stealing, but when you live in hell, escapism is a necessity, not a privilege. I used my quirk - (Hands of holding - _As long as his hands are out of sight, they disappear into a "magical bag of holding" this is a always, not an activated quirk. When going into the void space, his hands also take whatever is being held with them. When leaving the void he can also choose to pull out any item stored as well._ _) -_ to swipe toys or games that i thought would help. This trained me to control my quirk. I got really good at noticing whether people were watching, but it wouldn't be till i was 16 that I'd find out the true nature of my abilities. I had always thought that I was restricted to objects that always had, and would always be inanimate, I was wrong.

On my way to school one morning, I was captured by one of my bullies (Diel), to be specific he Snatched - ( _a quirk that lets you target one person you've touched in the last 72 hrs and pull them to your hand as long as they're within a 10km radius_ ) - me into an alleyway away from public view. He pummeled me into the ground, after climbing on top of me he continued until i was at the brink of consciousness. "Fight back damnit, it's not fun this way… come on try, it'll be better for us both, I promise." I raised my hand past him slowly. "I SAID FIGHT." he yelled as he leaned forward grabbing my collar with one hand before blowing his other fist into my gut. My arm was thrusted into the air, behind his head. When my eye opened, there was a knife. My hand that went behind him, upon reappearing came back into existence with a decorative knife in it's grasps, and it was moving on it's own. No, I was moving it, I wanted him dead, I wanted him out of my life, out of my sight. I was never going to let him hurt me again. In the same instance the knife appeared I ran it through his neck. It took me a second to realize what happened, as his limp body fell forward onto me, I pushed him off to my left. Rolling to my right i vomited the lack of food I had left in my system. It was a few minutes before i even had the will to turn around. I just killed a person. I became evil, I became worse than that which tortured me my whole life, they at least let me live, but this guy is dead because of me. When I did turn around he was nowhere to be seen. Could he have escaped? No, the knife went clean through his neck, the image won't leave my head, so i know that much to be true. Plus the blood soaked knife was there. The knife! I grabbed it quickly, and closed my eyes to make it disappear. That moment was when it clicked in my head. My quirk allowed me to move anything inanimate, period. It didn't matter if it was a corpse or not. When i pushed him off to the side, I removed him from existence.

I skipped school that day, me showing up soaked in blood would be evidence to a clear crime, and that was the only evidence too! The perfect crime, no body to be found, no evidence at all. That day was the day i realized that I had to become a demon. It was the only way to live in the hell that was created for me.

A week later was the night i decided to kill with intent. My 'father' was going to pay, he was going to beg for his life. I covered the bathroom floor in a tarp, before locking the door, hiding in my room across the hall. He fell for the bait, beating on the door that I " better damn open up." When I didn't, he kicked the door in. In that instant that I rushed him from behind kicking in his knee. Followed by running daggers into each of his limbs. I was finally on top, I finally had control. I made him beg for his life, and he did. Oh he begged, until his last breath... Until the blood in his mouth suffocated him, he begged for his life back. When his heart went cold, i dropped him, into my 'Void.'

Utilities were shut off a week later, he was already behind on payments, so they finally reached a breaking point. I left the defiled home to look for my brother. After all, it was possible that he tried to get in contact with me, but couldn't. I took me three days to find out he overdosed years ago, almost immediately after leaving.

I lived off the streets for about a year, before meeting Ashe. in that time I took 3 more lives. I became the headline "the phantom." I was seen as some cursed force that stole souls, removing every trace of existence. I was fine with that, it let me live as i pleased. A year and a half ago was when I met Ashe. we met in an alley, she was as fucked up as i was, if not worse. We passed a few times before i approached her. I was met with the same flame I'm sure you were, nonetheless I closed in on her, offering my help. When she found out i had no problem helping her end a few 'demons' she opened up. We worked together for a bit, I'd remove any life that needed be, and she'd burn the place to ashes. Public called her raze, cause they thought she burned even bones to dust, nothing left. Anyway we've been together since, so when you recruited her she thought i should join too. Technically we're both raze, but I prefer phantom.

*** End of my story ***

The stoic man stood up from the other end of the table. "So your a child, that is willing to kill for as little as a girl's affection." he turned around and began to walk away. "And Raze lied to me. With your account it's clear her quirk was not what she led me to believe it to be. Goodbye"

"Your wrong, I'm not so shallow to end life for affection or amusement." i stood up violently slamming my hands on the table, knocking my chair down behind me in the process. "The lives we took, were taken with purpose, we had too. And sure, maybe Ashe lied about her quirk, the only thing it can't burn to ash is people, so what. All she's wanted, all I've wanted, since we can remember was a home. So I'm sorry if she lied, but if it brought her closer to her dream, then that's why!" I hadn't ever vented to hard at someone before.

"Good, that's what I needed to hear. And now I know more about Raze as well... If i am to get back in contact with you it'll be through Lady Raze."

I stopped him before he walked out the door "Do you know what it's like. Becoming a demon, I'm sure you do, knowing what you say you've started. But do you? Cause afterwards there's nothing left."

His voice holding more intensity than before. "Boy, I am a God, do not speak so little of me. What i have started is a Pantheon, of gods that actually live, Gods present in this world." he turned after taking a single step out of the door. "Oh and do try shaping up, if your invited to my home, I will not be the only God of which to share your presence."

"Of course sir, thank you for your time."

After he left a weight came off my chest, it wasn't anxiety or nervousness. It was pure terror, I don't know how i didn't feel it before, but my body was scared the whole time of our meeting. I was just too distracted telling my story to notice.

 _The Phantom - Tears into battle._

 _ **Esper Fade**_

" _The Phantom Occurrence" - Later he'd dawn the name_ _phantom_

Quirk - Hands of Holding

As long as his hands are out of sight, they disappear into a "magical bag of holding" this is a always, not an activated quirk. When going into the void space, his hands also take whatever is being held with them. When leaving the void he can also choose to pull out any item stored as well.

*He can only move things that are not alive, and he can pull anything as long as it is in a space confined from eyesight / Be in a space not in sightlines when pulled out. The storage space may not be infinite, but he has never run out of space.

 **Gear:**

He has no specified, specific gear before joining pantheon. A few items were built to aid him in combat.

He has armor on his upper arms, they can extend into mini fan-like shields to conceal his hands.

He also carries a few small-grade smoke and flashbang grenades on his person. He has stronger in his vault.

Has special sunglasses, they can look directly into his flashbangs, and filter enough light, to not hurt his eyes.

 **Super moves:**

\- He doesn't have any special super moves.


End file.
